


sometimes you think i'm alright

by duets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, the only people who don't know the star war are the people who lived the star war ksoo, when ur bf is a nerd and u gotta put up w it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duets/pseuds/duets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pointless, pointless fluff. this started as a joke, back when lightsaber!suho was all over the news. tell me dks wouldn't make a great leia. </p><p>-</p><p>in which joonmyun and kyungsoo watch a star war, and feelings are had. not on kyungsoo's part, though. never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you think i'm alright

 

 

 

Look, Joonmyun loves all his bandmates equally. Even now, especially now.

Some more equally than others, sure.

Or even, platonically, some a tiny amount _more_ on special days. But, whatever, love is transient and free and shouldn't be measured in flimsy logical human terms.

So Joonmyun likes Kyungsoo _best._ It's not a big deal.

The way he flushes when Kyungsoo corners him with Joonmyun's own copy of The Empire Strikes Back in hand, cutting off Joonmyun's shriek of _when did you go through my things_ with a casual, carefree, confident as anything _I thought we could have a movie night. It's been a while-_ -the way Joonmyun can feel himself blush so deeply he's half sure his hair has turned red again, it's, honestly, _really_ not a big deal.

Joonmyun is fine. He is. Kyungsoo smirks approvingly at Leia's snaps at Han Solo and Joonmyun is fine.

Peachy.

  
  


 

 

 

It's not a _thing._

It's just that Kyungsoo was mouthing along to the English lines ( _scoundrel_ and _scruffy_ and--) _and_ they've been sitting for a while now. In a way they haven't in, yes, a really long time. So, see, Joonmyun is unused to it, is all. And his legs are like, cramping. Honestly. Joonmyun just needs to cool off a bit. It's December and they're both wearing light sweaters and the thermostat is on, but-- global warming. And Kyungsoo's hand on his _thigh._ For _an hour._

Joonmyun ponders over just taking a really quick, really cold shower.

Which. Listen.

It is not a _thing._

  
  


 

 

"Is this going to become a thing?" Kyungsoo asks, later, when the end credits start to roll. Joonmyun is sweating. Joonmyun may be half dying. It is not a thing.

"What thing?" he asks, stuttering.

And see, Joonmyun prizes himself on being the cool, collected, if oftentimes greasy, chaebol heir every drama would die for. He is gentle and effortless in his practiced calm. Just not, well. Just not with Kyungsoo.

It's not a big deal.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "You being so tired you can't even focus on the things you like," he says, brusque and put upon.

Oh, Joonmyun thinks,  _that._

He supposes he could be tired, in a sense, definitely no longer young enough to keep pulling all nighters and surviving them, but it's nothing he isn't used to. 

The important part, though, is not how exhausted Joonmyun may or may not be, or how long it takes for him to sleep lately. 

The thing is that Kyungsoo is annoyed, positively angry, even, and it's the most touching thing Joonmyun has heard in _months_. Because while Kyungsoo has truly got mellower in his old age, as Jongin would gleefully announce to anyone within earshot, he is still simple old caustic Kyungsoo beneath it all. It's a familiar and missed enough sight to get Joonmyun _tearing up._

Kyungsoo's _worried_ , Joonmyun notes, not without a touch of humbleness to it. Worried over _him._

“I can focus fine,” he says, and he knows his smile must look silly and too wide, too earnest, because Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him with fervour. Joonmyun only beams at him in response, unabashed. Charmed as can be.

“Sure you can,” Kyungsoo replies, unfazed and unconvinced, his (lovely, lovely) eyebrows raised.

Joonmyun moves closer, until his head is resting comfortably on Kyungsoo’s tense shoulder. “You said I can’t focus on the things I like,” he starts. “But I can focus on _you_ just fine.”

There’s a beat.

Joonmyun can tell Kyungsoo is torn between hitting him and pretending the comment never happened. Joonmyun moves his head a bit to look over, and sure enough, Kyungsoo’s ears are bright red, half secondhand embarrassment, half fond, fond fury. Joonmyun’s heart soars at the fact, because he has no sense of self-preservation.

Kyungsoo could be a raging bull in the middle of an arena, and Joonmyun, clad in red from head to toe, would still look at him and think _cute._ Right before getting murdered.

“I’m quitting,” Kyungsoo finally says, words clipped.

Joonmyun smiles, slaps Kyungsoo’s side with no strength behind it. “Ah, what to do when you’re so cruel. Yah. It is too soon for resignation jokes, Soo-ah.”

“I’ll let you go to the army alone," Kyungsoo threatens. "I’ll join SHINee as a backup singer. I’ll transfer to JYP.”

Joonmyun moves closer still, his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, a sloth embrace.

“You punk,” Kyungsoo says, body suddenly relaxed and pliant under Joonmyun's touch. "Manipulative bastard," he mumbles, inappropriate, and with no heat to it, his hand reaching down to touch the nape of Joonmyun’s neck and staying there, warm and soft.

“I love you,” Joonmyun singsongs, shameless, eyes closed and halfway into dozing already.

Kyungsoo starts petting him. “Go to your bed.”

Joonmyun laughs, sleepy, exhaustion he couldn't admit to suddenly catching up to him. “Love you~,” he tries again.

Kyungsoo’s eye roll shakes the entire _house._ Joonmyun is unrevocably endeared. “I know.”

Joonmyun pats his thigh, approving. And then he sleeps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
